Skills
Skills Overview Characters have different strengths and weaknesses. As well, characters gain experience over time and their skills improve. Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds uses a a system based on six-sided dice (d6) to model this. The attributes and skills used in the chargen process are based off of a system of 'dice' and 'pips.' Dice are denoted with a "D" after a numeric value; pips are included after the Die value with a "plus" sign. Example: 3D+2 denotes 3 dice, and 2 pips. Dice are the amount of 6-sided dice rolled when a skill check is performed. The pips are then added to the dice roll. If your value for a skill is 3D+2, and you rolled a 14 on your 3 dice, the 2 pips would then be added to your roll, giving you a total result of 16. In this system, 3 pips are the equal of one die, therefore you will never see a pip value greater than 2. The amount of attribute points allocated depends on the race selected; see the attribute points for each race at their respective page at Races. Humans, for example, start with 12D attribute points. All player characters get 6D extra, for a total of 18D. 12D are automatically spent at the very beginning to account for the bare minimum; 2D in each attribute for humans, leaving the player with 6D attribute points at the beginning of CharGen. The amount of attribute points widely vary depending on race, and each race has a different minimum/maximum for each attribute; you may not go above or below the minimums or maximums during CharGen. Additionally, all characters receive 7D in skill points to allocate; these can be spent on skills. A skill may not go 2D above its attribute while in chargen; if you have 3D Dexterity, you may not go above 5D Blaster. 7D is the current soft cap for a skill. If you wish to train a skill above 7D, you must speak to a wiz. Skills List Dexterity: Acrobatics, Archaic Guns, Blaster, Blaster Artillery, Bows, Brawling Parry, Dodge, Firearms, Grenade, Melee Combat, Melee Parry, Missile Weapons, Pickpocket, Running, Thrown Weapons, and Vehicle Blasters. Knowledge: Alien Cultures, Art, Bureaucracy, Business, Cultures, Home Economics, Intimidation, Languages, Law Enforcement, Planetary Systems, Scholar, Streetwise, Survival, Tactics, Value, and Willpower. Mechanical: Archaic Starship Piloting, Astrogation, Beast Riding, Capital Ship Gunnery, Capital Ship Piloting, Capital Ship Shields, Communications, Ground Vehicle Operation, Hover Vehicle Operation, Jet Pack Operation, Powersuit Operation, Repulsorlift Operation, Rocket Pack Operation, Sensors, Space Transports, Starfighter Piloting, Starship Gunnery, Starship Shields, Swoop Operation, and Walker Operation. Perception: Bargain, Command, Con, Forgery, Gambling, Hide, Investigation, Persuasion, Search, and Sneak. Strength: Brawling, Climbing/Jumping, Lifting, Stamina, and Swimming. Technical: Armor Repair, Blaster Repair, Capital Ship Repair, Capital Ship Weapon Repair, Computer Programming/Repair, Demolitions, Droid Programming, Droid Repair, First Aid, Ground Vehicle Repair, Hover Vehicle Repair, Medicine, Repulsorlift Repair, Security, Space Transports Repair, Starfighter Repair, Starship Weapon Repair, and Walker Repair. Improving your Skills In play, characters will periodically receive Character Points. These are awarded through the nomination system and by GameMasters for exceptional RP. To improve a skill one pip costs character points equal to the current die value of the skill. Skills raised to the next highest die level cost the same as buying three pips. Example: To raise 3D+0 skill to 3D+1 it would cost 3 character points. To raise it again to 3D+2 would cost another 3 points for a total of 6 points. Raising it again to 3D+3 would cost a total of 9 points and as the pip total is +3 it would be raised to 4D+0. Attributes can also be raised via character points, but this costs ten times the amount. Also see the news information on noms. Category:CharGen From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Skills